warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Paladin
}} Paladins, known formally as Paladins of the Realm, are mighty champions and heroes of Bretonnia. Overview Individual heroism is very important to the Bretonnian Knight - tales of Paladins slaying Dragons and of heroes battling against countless foes are the kind of things they dream of. Even the lowly Peasants feel inspired when they look upon such men, whose courage illuminates all. Paladins are fearsome knights who have risen above their comrades through experience and martial might. They have performed great deeds on the battlefield and defeated particularly dangerous foes. Their reputation precedes them, being every bit as deadly as the greatest heroes of the Empire - often even more so. Some might be noble Knights of the Realm, whilst others may have taken the Questing Vow, travelling the land and performing acts of heroism in search of the Grail. Some Paladins are blessed with having a noble Pegasus as their mount, and many are equipped with enchanted weapons and armour, potent relics of holy significance, often taken from the vaults of Grail Chapels. Although not quite as influential as a Bretonnian Lord of the same knightly caste, Paladins are still forces of deadly inspiration upon the battlefield. They are generally of middling rank amongst nobles, although some hold higher ranks such as Earl or may be Baron of a lesser fief, while others hold warrior titles such as Marshal or Warden. A Paladin often acts as a more influential and powerful Lord's personal champion, helping to command their armies and defending them in combat. Whenever one of these heroes enters a town, his presence will be known within minutes, news of his arrival spreading through the crowded streets like wildfire amongst the commoners, who will flock to get a glimpse of one of Bretonnia's heroes. Whenever a Bretonnian army assembles, rules of chivalry oblige them to task a Paladin with carrying a proud banner of the force. Other Paladins will act as leaders and champions, seeking out the mightiest of foes and inspiring their troops through acts of valour. Due to the heroic deeds and martial might required to sup from the Grail, all Grail Knights are considered to be holy Paladins in their own right. They are supreme warriors who have been filled with supernatural power, and thus demand respect from those who have not witnessed the sacred chalice, whether they be lowly Knights Errant or powerful Barons and Dukes. Famous Paladins * Reolus - A sublime swordsman and ferocious Grail Knight from Quenelles. * Repanse de Lyonesse - A legendary female hero of Bretonnia, who later became a Bretonnian Lord and the Duchess of Lyonesse. * Amalric of Gaudaron - A hero famed as the "Bane of the Undead". * Sir DuClaw - A Questing Knight Paladin who slew Trolls whilst protecting a Duke's bride. * Philippe d'Artaud - The leader of the Bretonnians during the Nemesis Crown campaign. * Viscount d’Alembençon - An enigmatic Viscount of Couronne who defeated the Empire's greatest swordsman, Kurt Helborg. * Sir Dagobert the Thrice-Blessed - An ageing Grail Knight who later became a blessed Grail Reliquae. * Henri le Massif - The champion of Repanse de Lyoness's Chevaliers de Lyonesse. * The Seven Knights - Mighty heroes of Bretonnian legend. * Jhared of Couronne - Louen Leoncoeur's lieutenant during the End Times. * Sir de Raker - A mysterious Grail Knight who single-handedly ended the Tilean Siege of Lovarre. * Agilulf - An ancient hero of Couronne, who was famed for his magnificent suit of armour. Gallery HeroBretonnianPaladin (2).jpg|A heroic Paladin prepares to slay a sea monster TotalWarPaladinWoodElfDragon.jpg|A Paladin prepares to battle a Forest Dragon BretonnieDwarfs.jpg|A Paladin facing the Dwarfs Miniatures 5206CCA0-90CC-4E85-BC3A-7BFD4ECD6D66.jpeg|Paladin Standard Bearer (6th Edition) PaladinBretonnia.JPG|Paladin Standard Bearer (6th Edition) D3CD1E52-680E-40FB-A206-8720424308B5.jpeg|Paladin Miniature (Limited 6th Edition) EF78E8C3-1B03-4A7E-997D-B1FA2D4B325F.jpeg|Paladin Miniature (5th Edition) 51E14FCE-4238-4D8A-9748-357B7FB2255C.jpeg|Paladin Miniature (Golden Demon) Sources * : White Dwarf #262 (AU/NZ), pg. 78 * : GW Product Description: Repanse de Lyonesse * : Total War: Warhammer * : Warhammer: The Bretonnian Collectors' Guide, pg 8 * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) * : Knights of Bretonnia (Omnibus) * : Games Workshop US (Bretonnia) - Designer's Notes * : White Dwarf #288 (US) Category:Bretonnian Military Category:Noble Careers Category:P Category:Bretonnia Category:Paladins